english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Martha Harms
Martha Harms is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Aiho Yomikawa *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Aiho Yomikawa *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Aiho Yomikawa *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Aiho Yomikawa, Woman in Crowd (ep3) *Absolute Duo (2015) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Aoi Kogure (ep12), Minato (ep13), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Blood-C (2013) - Yuka Amino *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Jennifer Sato *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Maki Itokazu *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Sansa Tsukamoto (ep5) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Veronica Lautreamont *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fractale (2012) - Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Audrey Duvall, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Ranmaru Rindou *Guilty Crown (2013) - Haruka Ouma *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - TV Announcement (ep9), Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Makiko (ep3), Additional Voices *High School DxD: New (2014) - Cattleya Leviathan (ep11) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Leila Ibrahim Faiza *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Marianne *Level E (2012) - Young Baka (ep12), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Medea Demitra, Additional Voices *No-Rin (2016) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Kiwi, Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Rina Takizaki (ep12) *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Mako Azuma *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Minami Kogouri, Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Natsukawa, Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2011) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Mathilde (ep16), Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Hiroko Shimizu, Additional Voices *Shin chan (2011) - Monami (ep60), Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Misery *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Mill (ep13), Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Hinata's Mother (ep9), Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Melk the Second (ep50) *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Rio Kazama *We Without Wings (2013) - Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Kazuki Kosuda 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Rio Kazama (ep1) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Aiho Yomikawa *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Yuka Amino *Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us (2018) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Neizai One/'Reia Second' 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Koro Teacher Quest! (2017) - Irina Jelavic (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Maya *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Maya *Smite (2013-2015) - Aphrodite, Diva Aphrodite *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Jane, Sarah, Walker 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Earth Defense Force: Iron Rain (2019) - Brenda Semenko, PA-Gear OS Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (61) *Years active on this wiki: 2010-2019. Category:American Voice Actors